


I'm Only Joking

by makingitwork



Series: Cross Over [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, House M.D.
Genre: AU, Doctor - Freeform, Sad, house is spencers mentor, spencer is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House tries to console Spencer when a 6 year old patient dies in his hands. </p><p>For the first time; he fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Joking

**Author's Note:**

> Sad...

"She's not responding." The woman frowned, checking the scanner. Spencer, surgical mask covering his face, hands covered in the 6 year old girls blood after the surgery, after the wound he'd just closed up. 

"Charge the EMT," he ordered, picking up the electropads "Clear." And he pressed them down onto the young girls chest. Her whole body jumps off the table, they wait a moment

"Nothing." The woman cries, and everyone can hear the despair in her voice

"Charge." Spencer orders, and the sound of electricity fills the room "Clear." And he's pressing down again, the body jumps taught

"Nothing."

"Charge!" he does it again, and again, and the nurse is just looking at him, crying "Charge!"

"Spencer." The woman whispers "It's too late, I'm so sorry-"

"Clear!" And he's pressing down again, and a corpse thrums, before remaining just as lifeless. "Charg-"

"Spencer." He turns then, tears blurring his vision and there's House, his mentor, his friend, looking at him, with something akin to sympathy "I'm sorry."

The young genius looks down at the dead little girl, and turns, ripping off his bloody gloves and storming from the room, the door banging shut behind him. 

...  
...  
...

Spencer comes back an hour later, the rooms cleared out, blood cleared up, dark, her parents had died from the car accident, she was all alone. Probably going to go into foster care, she'd never really even woken up. 

He closed her eyelids, smoothing down her hair, and gently removed the useless IV, and other tubes running up her nose and mouth. He clears them away, throwing everything disposable away. 

"The statistics that this surgery was gonna be a success was-"

"I know the statistics, House." Spencer says quietly, running his fingers through his hair. 

He leans against his cane thoughtfully "Then why are you so upset?"

"Because she's a child! Because we couldn't save her parents! Because it's our fault! Because-because!" He cries, desperately "Because no one deserves this, and I didn't become a Doctor to see little girls die!"

"But you knew that would be a part of it," House said gently "Spencer, you're the best Doctor I've ever seen, aside from myself, but you're stupidly optimistic, and that's a weakness. Because it means when something like today happens, you storm out, and almost reanimate a corpse like Frankenstein." He pulls back on the teasing when he sees Spencer tear up again, his voice is more gentle "You know, you're too sensitive too."

"Well we're not all as perfect as you, House," Spencer whispers, wiping his eyes, the long white coat almost glowing in the dim light. "I'm going home."

"I'll take her down to the Morgue, let them write it up."

"8:17 pm," Spencer fills in "Time of death,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No you're not." And Spencer is gone. 

And House wishes that someone would notice when he wasn't joking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thought it was okay :)  
> x


End file.
